Vehicle controllers interface with a variety of sensing devices. In some instances, a voltage output is provided to the sensing devices. In most cases, the sensing devices are located remotely from the vehicle controller. A length of wiring may extend between the sensing device and the vehicle controller. Further, the wires are coupled to the vehicle controller and sensing device by connectors. These connectors and wiring are subject to temperature, vibration, and environmental conditions. As a result, conductive elements of the wiring and connectors may become electrically coupled to unintended sources or destinations.